Aragorn and Legolas: A Friendship Bond
by anne-lotr-hp
Summary: A story of how Aragorn and Legolas became friends. I suck at summaries


**(Heyy everyone, thank u all fr taking the time to read my third fanfic story XD. I hope u guys like it and don't forget to review. Thxxx :)**

Aragorn's P.O.V: In The Village Of Arathorn

Clash! My sword clanged against my fathers'. We were practicing, as usual. Every day, my father, Arathorn, and I would wake up really early in the morning to practice something that we were both good at. Sword fighting. I started learning how to handle a sword very young and now I am about 9 years old. **(A.N. I had to make him young)**

My name is Aragorn. I look a lot like my father, but I have my mothers blue eyes. I hardly remember her because my father never talked about her. You see, she died giving birth to me. After that incident, it was just my father and I. He tried to always keep me near him, as much as he could, for fear that something might happen to me because I was all he had left. My father also came up with the idea of me learning sword fighting so that I could learn how to defend myself if something ever separated me from him. Just then, I lost focus and my sword jumped out of my hand and clattered to the floor.

"Always, stay focus and watch your opponent's eyes", Arathorn said. I nodded and picked up my sword for another try. This time my father's sword sprung out of his hand.

"Good", he said, smiling at me.

After practicing, we usually took a hot shower and then had breakfast. We continued this exercise, but it wasn't a week later when real trouble came. I had just finished taking a shower when I heard a loud horn in the distance. I froze. I knew that horn. The guard only blows it when he sees enemies. I threw battle gear on me and ran out to meet my father to receive orders. I found him dressed in his battle gear, too, yelling orders at his people. The woman and children were to be hidden inside their houses, while the men were to get ready to fight. I know that I'm still a child but I was trained very well, I could be mistaked for an adult, with a very strange growth hormone. **(A.N. Lol idk. XP) **It wasn't long before I could see our first enemies. They were orcs. And they were heavily armed too. I started to wonder if I would be living after this fight.

"Aragorn!" my father called me. I ran over to him.

"Remember everything I taught you. Don't lose focus!" he said. The orks were nearing.

"Don't worry, I won't" and those were they last words I said before the battle started.

The orcs ran past the village borders and many warriors started to back away. And then, the war began. An orc charged at me yelling "Aargh" and he got sliced by my sword. The war afterwards seemed like a piece of cake, until I got surrounded. I was closed in and there was no way for me to escape. My father suddenly burst through and started killing the orcs.

I followed his lead and soon the village was saved. Nobody received any major injuries. I had a scratch across my left arm but that didn't matter. I looked around at what was left of my village. Houses were on fire and soon burning down. Many of our warriors lay dead on the ground, along with destroyed orcs. It was a complete death scene.

"We have to leave", my father told his people. "We can not stay here anymore. The orcs will call reinforcements and if we stay here any longer...we are sure to die". Everyone agreed and started packing for their long trip. My father glanced at me and when he noticed about the scar on my arm, he told me to go inside to let it heal. I obeyed and left. A lot of people were already packed so we left at sundown. My father led his people but I had a feeling that he didn't know where he was going.

I caught up to him and asked, "Where are we going?".

"Anywhere far from here", he replied. Arathorn noticed that some people were starting to fall behind so we stopped for a short break.

My father made another announcement, "Remember to stay together. If you stray, you may never find your way back to us. And anyone who falls behind, will be left behind".

And with that, we started to move again. I stayed at the very end of the group, encouraging mothers and children to keep going, saying that we would make it, but I wasn't too sure myself. We stopped again near a cave to rest. I slept close to my father, listening as he told his most experienced fighters our next battle plan. Everyone continued to go through the same routine, stopping for snack breaks and getting a very limited amount of sleep.

It wasn't long before I could see a village up ahead. My father also saw what I saw and he ran on ahead. As our people got closer I could see that the village belonged to elves. Lots of them. Most of them were equipped with bows and arrows. An elf man walked towards my father. I could see another elf trailing behind the grown elf. He looked about my age and he also had a bow with him. A quiver of arrows were strapped to his back. He had white long hair that reached past his shoulders. His eyes were deep brown. When he saw my sword hanging beside me, his eyes widened.

"Arathorn! What brings you and your people here today?" the older elf asked my father after shaking hands with him.

"Our village collapsed. Orcs came and took the lives of many of my people", Arathorn replied.

"Very well, you and your people may stay here", the elf said. My father told the crowd behind him to make themselves comfortable.

The grown elf then turned to me and said, "You must be Aragorn. My name is Thranduil and this is my son, Legolas".

And while saying that last part, he turned toward the little elf.

Legolas stepped forward and said, "Hey". I shook hands with him and we left alone.

Thranduil and Arathorn had left, deep in conversation.

We stared at each other, when Legolas said, "Are you good with a bow?".

I replied saying, "Not really but I know how to defend my self with it".

Legolas smiled and told me to follow him. I agreed and he took me to another part of the village. There were a few targets there and I knew what was happening. Legolas handed me a stray bow and a quiver of arrows which I strapped to my back. We began firing at the targets, Legolas getting them all right in the center.

He looked at my target and smiled. "Not bad". I had a few in the center but not as much as Legolas.

It was my turn to ask him "How well can you handle a sword?".

He shrugged. He found a spare sword on the ground and picked it up. We both put down our bows and arrows. We then began our sword duel. We started standing in front of each other, our swords in front of us. Then we spread out and started fighting. Legolas made the first move. He jabbed at my lower abdomen but I blocked him. I watched his footwork and he wasn't too bad at it. We continued to practice until Legolas's sword fell out of his hand. I pointed the sword at his chest and he backed away.

I lowered my sword and bent down to pick up his. I handed it over to him, saying "You're not too bad either".

Legolas grew very attached to his bow as I grew attached to my sword. We became best friends and we practiced firing arrows and sword fighting. We became well trained and became able to defend ourselves. Two years had gone by and nothing had happened to Legolas's village.

Until that day. The day when Legolas and I got separated from our parents. There was a cool breeze in the air but nothing could stop the same orcs which attacked my village from coming here. Legolas and I were eating breakfast with Arathorn and Thranduil, deep in conversation, again, when an elf ran over to us and said, "Orcs, sir. There are many of them. More than all the people in the village, combined". Legolas and I stared at each other. We would have to fight and this would be my second time facing orcs.

"Aragorn and Legolas, get your battle gear on and stay together! You'll have a better chance at surviving this battle", Arathorn and Thranduil said to us.

We nodded and hurriedly put on our armour. When we were done, Legolas and I got a closer look at what we would be facing. Orcs, but this time there were twice as many as last time and they were equiped with spiked clubs, large swords and arrows that were twice as long as their arms. Their armour was so thick, that we would have to hit one at least ten times to get it down. Legolas looked at me with fear in his eyes. What were we thinking? Two eleven-year olds fighting orcs that were taller and bigger than us? But we couldn't back away now. The village needed protection and we were going to do everything we could to save it.

The first orcs arrived but were soon killed. And suddenly the war started. I was fighting like a demon, yelling as I killed every orc. I could see Legolas in the corner of my eye. He was fighting like a demon too, firing arrow after another. I must have killed at least a hundred orcs but more and more kept coming. We were running out of warriors. We were getting out numbered too, big time. Legolas and I got surrounded often but we worked like a team to get ourselves freed.

But this time, too many orcs surrounded us, like a shield. Legolas and I stood back-to-back thinking of an escape plan. But there wasn't one. These orcs all had clubs of their own which had spikes at the end. Looking at it made me pee in my pants. **(A.N. ****Figuratively)**. The orcs around us began to raise their weapons and I knew that we would be orc meat in a few seconds. Suddenly arrows sprouted from every orc. Blood gushed out and they immediately fell to the ground, still holding on to their weapons. I could see even more orcs than last time. We would never survive.

"Aragorn!", My father yelled at me. I turned towards him. He had a deep gash on his arm but he didn't seem to care. "Go into the woods with Legolas. Save yourself". I shook my head and continued to fight. "Aragorn, go!" Arathorn said to me again, but I ignored him. I wasn't going to leave him. This time Thranduil yelled at Legolas to do the same. "There's too many of them. You have to go". Before Legolas could protest, I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards a forest nearby. Our fathers were right. There _were _too many of them. The village was in flames and orcs were starting to fill up. Legolas and I took one final look at the village behind us, watching our fathers for the last time, before we disappeared into the thickness of the trees.

We were both breathing hard by the time when we stopped. We caught our breath. I could hear screaming and sword clashing against another. We listened for a few more minutes until I heard a loud roar and then everything stopped. There was no other noise and it seemed like the world had stopped.

"It's over", I said to Legolas. He looked very ... I don't know, lost in thought? Suddenly we heard footsteps that must have belonged to orcs.

"We have to keep moving. We didn't get very far from the village. If we don't keep going, those orcs might catch up to us".

Legolas nodded and we ran for as long as we could. We came across a clearing and we made camp there. I gathered wood and Legolas started a fire. We warmed up and gathered leaves together to make a bed.

I was almost asleep when Legolas asked me, "Do you think that they're alive?".

I knew who he was talking about and I replied saying, "I don't know Legolas, do _you _think that they are?".

"I don't know", he said.

And then he was asleep. I stayed up for a bit longer thinking about my father, if he had survived or not. It was very tempting to run back to the village and to look for his body. Soon after, I too, fell asleep.

Legolas had woken up before me and he had already caught a...a...something, cooked it and had made breakfast. It smelled good and it was finished in no time. We continued our journey traveling near the edge of the forest, keeping our eyes open for any villages near by. We stopped for short snack breaks.

Five long years had past by and we were getting no luck at all. We kept walking for ages. I called another snack break and we stopped to rest.

Suddenly we heard an "Aargh", and an orc jumped from the trees running towards us, followed with even more orks. We had been having frequent visits from orks and we had survived. I was sure that Legolas and I would win this battle too.

And there we were, fighting another fight with orcs. One orc ran towards me, his sword held high above his head and I charged him. I tried to strike him near the neckline, where his armor was weak, but he stepped back and blocked me. I snapped out of my senses when his sword grazed my left cheek. A huge gash was exposed and blood was dripping down. But I didn't care. It was like a wake up call for me. I kept on fighting, slashing and thrashing with all my might. My opponent finally made a wrong move and was killed instantly.

I turned around and saw that Legolas needed help. There were too many orcs on him. I ran towards him and killed an orc that had Legolas in a headlock. He gasped for air, while I finished off the rest of the orks.

When I was done, I ran towards him and asked, "Are you all right?".

He replied back saying, "Yea, thanks".

"No problem. We look out for each other, right?" I asked.

He nodded and I reached out a hamd to help him up. Legolas noticed the bleeding from my face and immediately grew concerned.

"Don't worry about it", I reassured him. He helped me clean the wound and we continued our impossible journey.

Night came and we were about to give up when Legolas said, "There's a village up ahead and we're not too far from it". I squinted my eyes trying to see what he could, but I couldn't.

"How do you know?", I asked him suspiciously.

He shrugged and said, "Elf". I smiled and we continued to walk till sunrise. Soon enough, I could see a village. It wasn't too big but it wasn't too small either. I was so happy and Legolas was too. We ran towards the village, despite our aching feet.

A man came out to meet us.

"What are two children like yourself doing all alone at night?" he asked us, looking very concerned.

We told him everything that had happened, starting from when my village had been destroyed, moving on to Legolas's.

"...and so we saw your village and ran here as fast as we could". Legolas ended.

"I see", the man said, stroking his beard. **(A.N. Andie-san, if you are reading this ik, lol) **"You two must be Aragorn and Legolas", the man said to us.

We hadn't told him our names so I wondered how he knew.

"Oh, yes, I know. And you have no idea how", he said as if reading my mind.

And when he said that, my father appeared from behind and ran towards me smiling like crazy. He gave me a big hug and took a better look at me.

"Aragorn...", he muttered under his breath. "You've grown so much".

That was true. My hair had grew and a huge bang was covering my right eye. I was also around the height of my father. I saw another man run towards Legolas. I turned my head to see Legolas reunited with Thranduil. The man chuckled at the sight of our mini reunion.

He then introduced himself, saying, "My name is Gandalf".

We smiled at him and our fathers made a huge reunion party just for us. Legolas looked at me and for the first time, we were both happy since the separation during the battle. After the party, I asked to speak with my father alone. He agreed and we went outside.

"How did you get here?" I asked him.

He sighed and replied saying, "After you left, the orcs seemed to multiply. There were too many of them but we were saved by Gandalf. He was passing by but when he saw the state of us, he pitched in to help. Oh, Aragorn, you should have seen it! He had his walking stick with him and he said these words and every orc alive feel to the ground, dead. I had never seen anything so magnificent as that. As soon as they were dead, Thranduil and I had ran as fast as we could to look for you two. After searching for ten days and nights, we gave up. But I knew that you were alive. I could feel that you were alive. You know what I mean?"

I nodded and said, "I think it was your footsteps Legolas and I heard in the forest".

I gave him a last hug before heading inside to join the party. I saw Legolas and went over to him.

"So..." he said.

"So..." I said back.

"I never expected it to go like this".

"Me neither".

Legolas and I grew attached to each other and it was hard to leave each other for even a split second.

It wasn't until we had to part ways, me having to find a creature that carried a dangerous object, a ring, and Legolas having to go to Rivendell where the rest of his kind were.

"So, I guess this is it", I said, staring deeply into his eyes.

He nodded and gave me a last hug. I held on to him for as long as I could, until it was time for me to leave.

"Maybe we'll see each other again", he said.

I nodded and turned my back to him when I heard him say, "Aragorn!".

I turned around to hear him say, "You've been a good friend to me".

"You too, Legolas. But even more", and with that, I gave him a final wave and left.

**(I just had to write that story. Aragorn and Legolas are my two favorite people out of all the lotr movies. 3 I hope you liked it and plz review. Thxxx again fr reading :)**


End file.
